Scout vs Flash
Scout vs Flash is a battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 3! Team Fortress vs DC Comics! Don't Blink or you might miss the battle between these two cocky speedsters garbed in red. Battle BADLANDS BASIN - Team Fortress A red blur dashed throughout the blood filled battlefield, Flash stopped himself with a skid before he then hid behind a large slab of rock. Scout was doing his thing, Slaying mofo's like they were nothing. But soon he realised that Barry was hiding behind that slab of land. "Hey, Whoever is there, You better get oudda here or I'll shoot your head off!" Scout threatened as he walked towards the hiding spot: Before suddenly he was sent flying by a punch to the jaw sending him flying to the ground. "Well, you'll have to see me first!" Flash taunted as he then charged at the Merc with the Mouth! FIGHT! "What da hell!?" Scout belted in confusion as Flash basically disappeared from sight, Avoiding every single shot like it was nothing. Flash suddenly appeared behind Scout and with the strength of a mighty bull: Barry bashed Jeremy in the head with a kick sending him to a knee. After what felt like a million punches, Flash finally finished his assault against Scout's face with a powerful jab sending him to the floor many feet below. The Merc jumped up and equipped his Winger and took many pot-shots towards Barry which only met air once again as suddenly The Scarlet Speedster was only an inch away, Barry flung his fist only to be met with a baseball bat swing to the face. "I caught ye now asshole!" Scout yelled as he then took frantic swings at Flash's face and body sending him in all directions. The fastest class in the game combo was finally revoked as Flash ducked and created distance with a tornado. Flash stopped time as he grabbed a hold of a nearby blue Heavy and flung him at Scout, With a lightning bolt on his back just to create more damage. When time resumed: Scout noticed this plan and fired blowing the poor Russian to bloody pieces as he screamed in agony. Flash attempted a punch only for his hand to be blocked by Scout's electrically infused palm, How did this happen? Well, he drank some Bonk! "What the hell! Electricity is my thing!" Flash joked before he was kicked in the knee, Scout followed suit with a swing to the head sending him stumbling. After being sent crashing through a wall, Barry pushed himself up from the rubble. "Ow, okay now he's stronger!" Barry commented only for Scout to reply with a shot to the leg sending him to his knee. "Yo dead bitch!" Scout declared as he attacked with a flying guillotine. Flash suddenly stopped time once again as he fired a bolt of lightning when time resumed the guillotine was incinerated upon impact Scout was hit with the bolt, But no damaged occurred. "See I'm invincible!" Scout boomed as he then zipped at top speeds towards Barry. But Flash did the same and within a second the two streaks of light finally impacted causing a massive shockwave that nearly ripped a poor Medic to shreds. Flash and Scout traded blows until finally, Scout ran out of Bonk. Jeremy attempted to take another drink but his hand was chopped clean off. Scout screamed in agony before Flash went in for the kill, Smashing nearly every bone in the helpless Merc's body as he had no time to scream before Barry finally had enough of this childish game and with one powerful kick to the shoulder - Scout's two halves separated as blood gushed before Flash blasted the two halves of Jeremy with a lightning bolt. Blowing his body to chunks. KO! Conclusion The winner is: The Flash!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:What If? Battles Category:Comics vs Games Category:Speed themed battle Category:Completed Battles